


Golden Wings and Black Eyes

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm in love with this au, Sam is curious, again I suck at tagging, as always, demon!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: With Dean as a demon, Sam starts to get desperate for answers. So, he decides to talk to a crossroads demon, hoping to get some sort of help for what’s going on. Unfortunately, the demon turns out to be someone Sam knows just a little too well. Though, he didn’t remember them as a demon.





	Golden Wings and Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Sam whipped around, gun automatically raised to point at the demon’s head. Except, this demon looked familiar. Like, worryingly familiar. The Demon smirked and instantly Sam recognised him. He let out a breath and lowered his gun, “Gabriel…”

“Jeez, kiddo, jumpy much? And, you’ve gotta be desperate if you’re going to a demon for help.” Gabriel chuckled and stepped forward a bit.

He was dressed differently than Sam remembered him dressing. Of course, he had worn the same outfit, twice, considering he had been in costumes for the other times Sam had seen him.

But, this time, he was dressed way differently. He just had on a pair of jeans with a flannel, instead of four layers, like he had before. He wasn’t even wearing shoes.

“How are you alive? If you are even Gabriel.” Sam looked a bit sceptical, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes for a moment.

“The one and only, back in business. And, I dunno, I just am.” He grinned and shrugged, sticking a lollipop in his mouth. He moved to step closer to Sam, eyes flashing black.

Sam instinctively stepped back, gun raised again. “You’re not Gabriel. Gabriel’s an angel, not a demon.”

“Archdemon, to be exact. And, actually, I am. See?” One eye glowed gold as the other turned black again. The shadow of mangled wings splayed out behind him, feathers falling off the shadows of the wings.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he took in the image, gasping. Immediately, his mind started calculating, trying to figure out the probability of this actually happening. “I-I…” He stammered.

Gabriel chuckled and everything went back to normal, his eyes their regular amber. “Believe me now?”

Sam nodded, at a loss for words. Eventually, he found his voice again and softly asked one thing, “how?” That was what made Sam different from Dean, Dean wouldn’t be curious about it, he’d try to pump Gabriel full of lead. Sam, on the other hand, he was curious about… well, everything. He wanted to know the why, what, when, where, and how of the whole thing.

“Long story.” Gabriel shrugged and chuckled, recognising the curiosity. “What’s more important is how you got so hot. I mean, where did the dorky nerd of a moose go? Now, you just look like a hot nerd. You were hot before, but…” He trailed off and looked Sam up and down, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes, though he was blushing. “I don’t know. I just happened to get to be like this. I wasn’t aware that I was ‘hot’.” He cleared his throat and attempted to make his blush go away. He’d been hit on before, so he wasn’t sure why Gabriel was affecting him so much.

Gabriel grinned and shrugged, tongue flicking out to lick up some syrup from the lollipop. Sam looked away, blushing again, for some reason.

“Gabriel–” Sam stopped and raised an eyebrow when Gabriel made a disgusted face. He sighed and rolled his eyes, already done with Gabriel’s shit, though he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t find it a little cute. “/Gabe,/” he corrected and rolled his eyes, “why are you here and not some crossroads demon?”

“Why are /you/ here and not hiding in your big brother’s shadow? He’s bound to be worried.” Gabriel smirked and shrugged, gesturing with his lollipop a bit. “And how would he feel if he knew his precious baby brother was out making a deal with a demon?”

All traces of comfort and ease Sam was feeling went out the window with that statement. He glared and growled, “leave him out of this!”

Gabriel just raised his hands in defence. “Sorry, didn’t mean to pour salt into an open wound. I know he hasn’t exactly been… normal since Abaddon, has he?” He enjoyed winding Sam up and he knew his weak points, too. Dean and the demon blood.

Sam growled more but soon realised he was just doing what Gabriel wanted, so he took a deep breath and composed himself. “Gabriel,” he didn’t bother correcting himself, “why are you an… Archdemon or whatever it was you said you were?”

“Like I said, it’s a long story.” Gabriel shrugged and sighed, looking exhausted for a brief moment before hiding it behind a smirk again. He looked up at Sam and sighed as he recognised the curious puppy look. “But, I’m guessing you have time?” He chuckled and ignored the familiar feelings that popped back up at the expression Sam made.

Sam nodded, eagerly, and sat on the hood of the impala. He may not have liked Gabriel very much at the moment, but he was curious as hell. And he wanted to sate his curiosity.

Gabriel just laughed and shrugged for the third time, “alright, fine. But you gotta shut up for the story. Got it?”

Sam nodded again and grinned, not saying a word as Gabriel started telling the story.

“Alright, so when Lucifer tried to kill me, I had to pull quite a few strings to get out of that situation alive. Unfortunately, I had to make several very hard decisions. And do a lot of things I normally wouldn’t. But you know that I had to make it out of dying. And I did. Sort of… One of the decisions required me to twist my grace and kill half of myself, earning the big flash of light and burnt wings on the floor. The rest was really just me laying there and playing dead. Which I am excellent at. You already know this. Once Lucifer left, I woke up with black eyes and half my feathers charred and my wings mangled beyond recognition. I still have my archangel powers, and my wings still do what they’re supposed to. I just have black eyes.”

Gabriel shrugged and gestured as he talked, sighing every so often. The exhausted look had returned and he looked down for a few moments.

Sam tilted his head a bit, “that… shouldn’t be possible. How can someone be both and angel and a demon?”

“Well, it’s rather easy, actually. They’re both basically opposite sides of humans. Angels are the light. Demons are the dark. Just consider me grey or something.” Gabriel shrugged and chuckled.

Sam immediately launched into several more questions, startling Gabriel and making his eyes widen.


End file.
